The flexible displayer is light and thin, flexible and impact-resistant, which will replace the conventional flat-panel displayer to become a mainstream displayer. In the display technology in the related art by which a flexible display can be realized, the organic light emitting display (OLED) is becoming a research hotspot of the flexible display area recently because the OLED has the advantages of fast response, wide view angle, high brightness, low power consumption and so on and the OLED is a self light-emitting component and bending-resistant.
The OLED is sensitive to moisture and oxygen, which is prone to attenuation, and an effective packaging may block the moisture and oxygen, prevent an aging of organic materials and prolong a service life of the OLED. At present, an OLED apparatus is generally covered completely by depositing one or more layers of film on a substrate so as to realize a packaging of the OLED apparatus. Although the OLED apparatus has a good moisture and oxygen blocking performance to guarantee the service life thereof, a flexible OLED apparatus may be bended, crimped or folded, so the film for packaging the OLED apparatus may be broken. That is, it is not reliable to package a flexible apparatus by the film in the related art.